I Am With
by TheNyanTree
Summary: It has been a while since Kou and Yui are together. But when secrets tore their veils, their relationship slowly crumbles down. Shu's fond of Yui himself, even after knowing he failed to claim her as his. He has never believed that the two would work with eachother. Yet, he can't even understand how well guessed his opinion is. Still, he wants to take away her misery. Threeshot


**I Am With**

* * *

 **A/N: First part of this threeshot fic**

 **Hope you enjoy**

* * *

"I'm baaack!"

"Kou-kun!" Yui squealed when she found her toes touching the air as the world spun a twirl. The vampire rubbed his nose to hers, before placing her back on the ground. "Your tour was great! How was the flight home?"

"Boring. You weren't there with me." The bed made a sound like a muffled gulp as it was met with the back of the girl's head. Kou's sharpened gaze held Yui's like his hands on her shoulders. "Now strip."

"Eh?!"

"Take your clothes off. I've been away for two weeks and I want to make sure that you've been a good girl."

"That's not necessary!"

* * *

With a herd of footsteps and the white blinking of camera flashes trailing behind, warmth burned the girl's throat, and almost felt like it'd melt down to her stomach. She tried her best to ignore it as the blond vampire led her further running.

Her pink eyes took in the roads that passed and approached, searching a spot empty of city lights that could soak into their skin and made them easy to find. A roomful of shadows between two walls caught her attention.

"Kou-kun! Over here!"

Yui tightened her grip on him as he took an abrupt turn to her pointed direction. Sounds of thudding shoes on stone faintly faded away.

"We finally lost them." The vampire looked leftways and right. "But are you sure you don't regret choosing here?"

"Yeah, why?"

It was then that Yui felt that it was a lot more darker than she thought it would, and the glow that illuminated Kou's entire face made her wish that her body could blend into the brick wall she pressed her back to.

Kou palmed the wall, trapping the girl from escaping. "You chose the peerfect place."

* * *

A melody hung in the air as Yui parted and closed her lips. The melancholy of a chorus trickled from her throat, then stopping when a flash of yellow appeared within her view.

"Why'd you stop? You didn't sound so bad."

"I-I didn't? Um…thanks."

"You're singing one of my songs right?" He sat next to her on the piano bench. "Hmm, why 'Late Summer' though?"

Kou leaned a cheek on the back of his hand, remembering that the song wasn't as bright as it's title. The ballad told the broken story of reminisce, about missing those who were dear.

The human girl had previously lived with a more merciless, aggressive bunch. The vampire couldn't find any reason why she would miss them. So if it isn't them, then it's probably the place where she came from. A place she might never return to.

Her home.

Yui looked down. "I hope my father is doing okay."

Her back was suddenly pulled, and her nose brushed against Kou's shoulder. Her lips quivered when combing felt at her hair like sweeping feathers.

"Don't. You look awful when you do that." Kou gripped his hands onto her cheeks, and took note of how moist they were. "Look at me, Yui. Yes, just like that, right into my eyes. I want your pain to melt away."

* * *

"I can't believe I liked him."

"I know right? He punched that taxi driver really bad! Look at how purple his eye is, oh my God it's freaking bleeding!"

"I didn't think that he can be such a diva."

 **"He isn't!"**

The two girls' hair swiped the air as they turned, seeing the blond owner of the voice.

She took their magazine off the table. There was amateur footage of Kou, with venom that followed the curve of his smirk as he balled the neck of the driver's shirt. From afar, it'd seem like he was unreasonably threatening a citizen for being unable to do a sort of favor. But Yui had looked closer, and could see the nearby image of a boy who had just picked himself off the road. The blurs had him blend too well with the background. It was a panicked snapshot

"Kou-kun wouldn't go off hurting anyone like that. There's a reason behind it!"

A sigh was heard. "That's what every Kou fan says."

"You used to be one too."

"Well, he was cute. But not anymore! Guess you really can't judge a book by it's cover."

Yui's eyelids weakened to a sleepy stare. "Or maybe you were never a real fan in the first place."

Her classmates could not find the will to retort as the girl closed the magazine, returning it to them and walking away

* * *

Yui stared down her necklace, her Valentine's Day gift. The heptagram-shaped charm was sized like a cat's bite, and seemed as though speckles of glittery motes floated from each end. Even the sterling silver chain glinted at the slightest curve and bend.

The thought of the unspoken price of the jewelry overwhelmed her. "I-I can't accept this."

Kou frowned. "Nope. You have to. I bought this especially for you!"

"But…"

There was a long silence

"Hehh? So you don't want this?" The sight of her neckpiece vanished from her fingers. The vampire had taken it back, slowly spinning the chain like a ferris wheel. "M-Neko-chan is a bad girl for being so picky with gifts. Then do you want a diamond ring? Or a designer dress? Maybe a dinner at some stupid restaurant in Paris? I can take your spoiled butt there any day."

The blonde had never figured out why, but it was strangely easy to seem ungrateful in front of the Mukami.

She crossed her fingers over his hand which held the necklace. "No. I'll take it. Thank you Kou-kun, I'm sorry." He let her take back her gift, before quietly watching as she pushed a hand within a drawer. A box was taken out. "Here's my gift for you!"

Kou scoffed. "It must be something waay better than mine."

He took what was inside. A framed photo of the two at the local park met his view. The image showed them smiling, and the vampire instantly remembered a basket ball bouncing to his head right after he snapped the photo. The two returned it to a child, who then seemed to have no longer take interest to it. So Kou decided to teach Yui the said sport. He once told her last week that that was currently his favorite time with each other.

"Yui..."

"I'm sorry. I just want something that can last longer than chocolate. But everything in store is so expensive and-"

The girl was silenced with a kiss. "I like it alot. Thanks."

* * *

"M-Neko-chan~"

The said girl looked to see Kou with a can in hand. The dusking autumn sky was against his coated back, and she couldn't tell if Kou was smiling or scowling. She kept warming her hands with breath on the park bench as his footsteps got louder.

"Here you go!" The can saturned to a light beige color. "You like milk coffee right?"

The heat emanating from the metal pushed the cold further into her skin, and Yui dug her chin deeper in her parka.

Kou didn't like how she was dodging his eyes. There was a sense of triumph when she flinched as he touched the hot can to the side of her neck. She still wasn't facing him.

"M-Neko-chan, it's not cute to ignore your boyfriend."

"I'm sorry." Her back bent just as she said so, as though she wished to turn into a ball. "Wha-…what I did was awful."

"Saying that I'm an ass for telling off a stalker?"

Yui pressed her thumbs to the can, feeling the heat sear her skin. "I didn't say that you're an, well, that. But I don't think attacking her entirely would solve anything."

"Meh, I usually don't care as much either. But she found out about my number three times already. What if she finds out where we live?" Whether it was the air that seeped into her clothes like folding ice sheets, or the frosty tone Kou was using that made her shiver, Yui could not tell. "Or maybe that's what you want? Once she peers into our windows and see us together, she'll go home crying before telling the big news to her friends that Kou isn't single! The scoop get's viral and e~veryone will know that I - am - yours~"

"That's not my intention." The blond teen was finally able to look at his blue eyes. "Kou-kun, her head was bleeding."

"Yeah, and now she wouldn't dare follow me anymore." The vampire diverted his gaze for moment into the canopies of trees, as if more stalkers might bud out of the branches. "Things will get worse if I let things be. One puny human got a bad scratch, but nobody else is gonna get hurt. It's the best bargain."

Kou's stare returned to the girl more piercing and brighter, probably from the nighting of the day, and Yui recalled the same light in them as his hands were placed onto the strange girl's shoulders, cooing a greet, before pushing with a force that hurled her to an unsmoothened stone wall. Her scalp caught a sharp grit of stone, and when she retrieved her hand after rubbing away the pain from her head, she cried seeing blood on her palm.

Glancing his face raw of remorse, bitterness went to her guts. She felt sick as she watched the young female run away with red streaks that glistened on her hair. The ill feeling deepened when Kou laced her fingers with his after clapping off nonexistent dirt.

The pink eyed teen wanted Kou to regret what he did, just a slight. And so, she told him her thoughts, which she sub-consciously stretched into a lecture, which then extended to a heated argument as the vampire idol added his own thoughts.

In the end, Kou won. She let him. It had to end at one point, and she was too exhausted to proceed. But Yui just felt sad that the person she loved dearly was able to harm others, and brush it off like a pastime

"I know what you're thinking," the vampire's voice barged into her ears. "You regret liking me."

Yui curved a brow. "I'm no-"

"Then why are you looking at me with that _really_ ugly frown?" Kou was decreasing the space between them, and Yui fearfully leaned back. She had to pat a hand on her seat to keep from falling when it didn't look like he was going to stop coming closer. "You're upset that I'm not behaving as well as you thought I would. I'm such a disappointment, ne? You're unhappy that I'm not perfect."

Yui's eyes widened. Did it seem that way?

She…she didn't mean to.

"But- I don't need you to be-"

The girl's tongue couldn't curve to finish what she was going to say. Maybe..maybe Kou was right. She guessed she was a tad too sensitive with violence, so when it happened, her instincts couldn't tolerate. But perhaps it was time for her to accept that the world couldn't always be reasoned merely by talking it's way through. She should know. She had personal experience.

And Kou didn't do it for his own good. If even information of the Mukami's own home was leaked out, people would find out about him being a vampire. From there, hell would mot definitely arise.

Yui bit her lip. "I..suppose you're right. I'm sorry."

At last, the ends of the vampire's lips curved up. "Much better."

He took the available space on the bench, not even startling the fellow blonde as he looped an arm behind her neck to lean her cheek on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry too. If I've been more patient, then I wouldn't have punctured such a deep wound." Brushing locks of hair aside, he found a blue fang mark that clung just under the jawline. "Oh, look how dark it is. It hurts alot, doesn't it? Sorry. Here, I'll numb the pain."

The female squared her shoulders when something wet brushed the wound over and over.

"N-no, not out here Kou-kun." She made futile efforts in elbowing his chest to push away his licking tongue. "Someone will find out that you're a vampire."

"Don't worry, I can make sure that my fangs won't be seen." The blueness remained even as he pulled away, but at least her skin had already leveled out the roughened pores. He gave it a final kiss. "Ne, Yui, do you still love me?"

"Why are you asking that? Of course I do."

"Even after I hurt another girl and also hurting you in the process?"

"People make mistakes. I can't just stop loving you because of that." She lifted her chin upwards to look at the sky, white spots fading into the washy violet expanse. "Besides, this isn't the first time."

"We had fights more wilder than this," Kou nodded. "It's been more than two months since we've dated, Yui. Let's keep going together, okay? I personally think we're doing a good job~"

The blond fondly wrapped a hand over one of his. "Yeah, me too."

The hearty gesture was returned, and Kou touched his right eye, still shrouded with his bangs, and thought proudly -and anxiously- of all those times where she told him that she loved him, it was never a lie. Which worried him. For how much longer could a human go without being deceitful?

He tightened his grasp between the girl's fingers. "Keep in mind that we are for each other only, okay?"

When Yui nodded, he kissed the crown of her head twice, before placing his chin

"I…h fa…i..fe."

"You said something Kou-kun?"

"Nothing." He dug his nose into her hair. "Nothing M-Neko-chan~"

 _I have finally obtained Eve._

* * *

Ruki watched how his brother darlingly traced fingers up the human teen's neck, and shook his head.

He left the scene with eyes looking straight ahead.

"Do what you want, Kou."

* * *

 **THIS IS GONNA BE MY FIRST EVER THREESHOT GAH I'M SO EXCITED**

 **Hope you guys liked it ehe~**

 **This chapter's main purpose is to give you guys a picture of Kou's and Yui's relationship. So sorry of the next part's gonna seem a bit irrelevant**

 **Speaking of which, I believe the next chap is gonna be so long *cries***

 **OH OH! AND I RECEIVED CHOCOLATES ON VALENTINE'S DAY**

 **FROM MYSELF YAAAYY *sobs at emo corner***

 **The chocolate was so good tho yumyum. Cadburry is the bomb ahaha.**

 **AND I'M TRYING TO KEEP MYSELF FROM MAKING WEIRD NOISES CUZ LOST EDEN IS OUT OH LLAMAS**

 **I am so hyped for tsuncar's route like his preview is so love. Also looking forward to Kanato's and babu Kou's.**

 **I am not excited for Laito's route altho he is my fav cuz it seems that rejet's gonna sugarcoat his character once again. His preview was hnnnn.**

 **(Btw if u guys like laito (for who he is) and are looking for laito goodness, do read my 'Flower Shreddings'. Althogh I am grateful for the amount of reviews already there, I feel a bit discouraged that that's all I got for the amount of effort I put into)**

 **Dunno wat to think of Kino tho. His attitude is like eye a toe's, talks like mommy rei, and acts like babu kou .-.**

 **Reviews is the best form of support :)**

 **Thankchu 4 Reading =^ ~ ^=**

 **I love my fingers cuz I have ten of them. Let's be grateful for the amount of fingers we have**

 **TheNyanTree**


End file.
